


Half A Symphony

by LuneDaughterOfTheSilverMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Music, Musicians, Piano, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneDaughterOfTheSilverMoon/pseuds/LuneDaughterOfTheSilverMoon
Summary: Sting and Rogue are popular musicians. Their music moves people's hearts to tears, but why?





	Half A Symphony

People had always wondered why the music of two particular musicians always managed to sway hearts to tears. They called them prodigies, geniuses, little did they know that it was In fact their feelings that leaked through. Sting and Rogue, brilliant musicians with much grief.

As the last note of moonlight sonata resounded through the hall the crowds exploded in applause through their tears. Rogue gave a little polite smile along a bow before packing his violin and deserting the stage. 

Once he was out the halls, the ruby-eyed male's smile faded into nothingness the last traces of it even existing vanishing. People envied him, yet he envied them, as if he wasn't so talented then maybe he wouldn't have had to separate from his shining light, Sting. Sting was in the same situation.

Both boys had been inseparable since they first met in kindergarden. Rogue was too shy to ask anyone to play with him on the swings during recess because dear gods he knew no one, and the boy was generally a shy kid, Sting radiating with life approached Rogue with a smile so bright that Rogue blinked with the new knowledge that a smile could be this huge. Sting held out a hand, introduced himself then asked Rogue to play.

And as they grew the boys each picked up an instrument they favoured, Rogue the violin while Sting learned the piano. Their melodies were magical, eventually the boys formed duets and after a while played nothing but. 

Fate was indeed cruel, the boys had played a long side each other for long yet when they both had applied for the exact same orchestra they only took Rogue in stating that they had no need for a pianist. Rogue, of course, wanted to refuse at first but then Sting came along and convinced him that it was a too good of an opportunity to let it pass. Rogue joined.

When Rogue played, the symphonies felt no longer whole; even though he played the way he always did. They were halved and Rogue was convinced that without Sting's miraculous playing the oh so great symphonies will never be done justice. After three long months he couldn't handle it and so he left.

Rogue pursued a solo career as music was the only thing he knew, but the magic he had always felt was no longer there, yet he didn't stop. Rogue heard the phantoms of what used to be in between the strokes of his violin and then dedicated his life to ressruct what once was; the magic he once felt.

Rogue was really hard working and very engrossed in his new purpose yet could not reach It, not even the slightest of improvement. The symphonies felt incomplete no matter what he did however the ghosts of the echos kept him going. Without Sting by him, his symphonies remained halved.

All Rogue wished for was to hear that no feel that magic music used to hold, lose himself while playing again, every note a journey, a story. The desperatation and despair leaked into his melodies never once failing to touch the hearts of listeners always bringing tears to their eyes.

Rogue sighed, his hands outstretched on the bench in defeat, his eyes held vunrabilty as he gazed at the stars lighting the night sky. He had long realised that he lost the magnificence of music once he stopped playing with Sting, "Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole... Sting."

In the mansion next to where Rogue played words washed away by the wind echoed, "Without you, I'm just a sad song... Rogue."

Both so took over by finding what once was, by trying to pick the pieces of a phantom echo, they never bothered nor took notice of other musicians. They were too preoccupied by finding what they once had, finding the sense if who they thought they were. Rather cruelly none of them knew of the others whereabouts or their glorified success. 

Sting's piano was known piano was known for rendering ridigid hearts vulnerable, not even the soldiers of countless wars stood a chance, similarly Rogue's violin was known to bring tears to the eyes of the heartless, even the gods of death weeped when swept over by his melodies.

Boys, with hearts shattered both reached out to their instruments for what they thought to be their last play as music became too unbearable to both. Their hands lingered for a moment. Then they played.

'Piano!' Rogue's mind screamed at him, and it wasn't any piano, it completed the symphony..! It restored the magic. Rogue broke out into a run to find the source of the sound that had now stopped. Sting ran towards the violin that gave his music the depth it had been missing.

Under the moon's silver rays, they met, and halted in their steps. They stared into each other's eyes entranced.

"Sting..."

"Rogue..."

It had been two long that their fragile hearts believed the other to not be real, and so to make sure they reached out, a hand to cup the others cheek and at the sensation of warm skin under their fingers their hearts swelled with life, they were overcome by joy they almost cried. The missing pieces of their shattered hearts collided all of a sudden and they were whole again. And with the blessings of the stars their lips alike their hearts collided.


End file.
